Pesta Dansa new version!
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Setelah editing dan plotnya dipanjangin dikit. Jadiah new versionnya haha.. RnR ya...


Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara

.

.

Pesta Dansa

.

.

Warning: Bahasa Indonesia masih belum baku-baku amat maklum fic pertama Maid-sama Indo.

- xxx-

"Jadi, minggu depan sudah diputuskan kita akan mengadakan pesta topeng minggu depan. Diharapkan kerja samanya," ucap sang ketua OSIS, Misaki, mengakhiri rapat pada sore ini.

Tunggu dulu.. Kok di SMA Seika ada pesta topeng? Ada apa nih?

Jengjengjeng...

Jadi, karena Misaki sudah lulus, tahun ini mereka mengadakan pesta topeng. Hampir semua siswa di sekolah itu pada milih buat ngadain pesta topeng di voting. Jadilah, Misaki dan anggota OSIS lainnya menerima ide itu. Pesta akan diadakan di aula sekolah dan dimulai pada jam 7 malam. Di pesta mereka nanti, semua murid harus memakai pakaian formal dan tentu saja memakai topeng.

.

.

~ Pesta tinggal 4 hari lagi ~

.

.

Semua alat-alat sudah siap, tinggal dipasang, Misaki yang lagi moody ini dengan semangat menggebu-gebu menyuruh para siswa untuk membantu. Ada yang memesang spanduk, ada yang memasang dekor, dan banyak lagi. Para siswa banyak yang mengikuti arahan Misaki jika tidak mau dewi maut Seika mengamuk.

"Hey, Bantuin tuh masangin pita! Kamu! Bantuin angkat meja!" Misaki meneriaki para siswa yang kerjanya gak bener.

Selain sibuk nyiapin aula, para siswa juga sibuk nyari pasangan untuk pesta nanti. Yang paling menjadi incaran cewek-cewek adalah Usui Takumi, cowok paling tercakep; terpinter; ter-cool dll dsb. Tapi sayangnya Usui selalu nolak tuh cewek-cewek. Salah satunya ini nih.

"U-Usui senpai!" Seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang ikal menghampiri Usui.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Usui menjawab dengan muka aku-tidak-tertarik ini.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa?" ucap cewek itu, mukanya merah banget.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik." Usui menjawab gadis itu lalu pergi.

Si gadis itu pun berlari ke temannya dan menangis. Sementara Usui hanya menghela napas dan geleng-geleng kepala. Dia menolak semua cewek itu karena dia hanya mengincar satu cewek. Yaitu Ayuzawa Misaki.

Entah kenapa, dia seneng banget ngegodain Misaki. Mungkin karena Misaki berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Selain dia galak, pinter, dll cuma Usui dan 3 idiot saja yang tahu rahasia Misaki. Melihat muka Misaki yang memerah itupun menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Usui. Ketika Usui lagi ngebayangin Misaki, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Heh, hentai. Ngapain kamu senyam-senyum sendiri?" Ternyata Misaki yang manggil namanya.

"Gak. Cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong ntar kamu ke pesta bareng siapa?"

"Aku? Umm gak tau deh. Aku belum mikirin. Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Tadi sih udah banyak yang ngajak aku tapi aku tolak. Males."

"Kamu kan udah aku ingetin jangan buat cewek nangis lagi. Dasar cowok nyebelin! Ya udah aku mau ngeliat yang lain dulu aja, stress tau deket-deket ama kamu."

"Yang nyuruh deket-deket siapa juga."

"Hump."

Setelah meninggalkan Usui, Misaki pun pergi ke ruang OSIS. Di sana dia memberikan instruksi lagi kepada anggota OSIS lainnya karena pesta sudah dekat. Hari sudah sore, setelah selesai rapat dan yang lain udah pada pulang, lalu Misaki pergi ke atap sekolah.

Misaki pun pergi ke arah atap sekolah, ketika dia membuka pintu dia ngeliat Usui.

"Lagi-lagi tuh cowok. Kenapa sih di mana-mana ada dia mulu." Batin Misaki kesal.

"Hai, Ayuzawa." Usui menyambut kedatangan Misaki dengan senyuman mautnya.

"..."

Muka Misaki memerah karenanya. Dia mencoba tidak menghiraukan Usui. Misaki berjalan ke arah balkon, memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Usui memeluk pinggang Misaki. Misaki terkejut karenanya.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih kamu! Lepasin gak!" Misaki mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Gak mau." Bukannya melepaskan malah lebih meluk Misaki lebih erat.

"Ayuzawa, bisakah kita tetap seperti ini lebih lama lagi?"

Muka Misaki memerah mendengar perkataan Usui. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, Misaki masih bingung antara melepaskan pelukan Usui atau menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Usui. Usui yang memerhatikan Misaki yang sedang bingung, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Misaki.

"Baiklah..." ucap Misaki sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Usui. Kedua tangannya berada di atas tangan Usui dan menggenggamnya erat. Usui tersenyum hangat dan mengeratkan pelukannya lebih erat lagi.

Sungguh momen yang indah, memandang matahari yang terbenam sambil berpelukan. Usui bisa saja memeluk Misaki selama yang dia inginkan namun ia sadar kalau Misaki sudah lelah.

Usui pun melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Misaki menghadapnya. Misaki memandangnya Usui dengan bingung. Lalu Usui mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Misaki dan bibir mereka bertemu. Usui mencium bibir Misaki dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Misaki mulai hanyut ke dalam ciumannya dan mulai membalas dengan kelembutan yang sama.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Usui mengajak Misaki untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan sampai ke rumah Misaki.

.

.

~ Pesta ~

.

.

Papan selamat datang telah dipasang, bunga-bunga sudah menghiasi ruangan. Pesta dimulai dengan sangat meriah. Misaki datang bersama Sakura dan Shizuko. Misaki mengenakan dress berwarna hitam yang panjangnya selutut, di lehernya Misaki mengenakan kalung yang diberikan Usui, Misaki juga mengenakan mahkota di kepalanya dengan topeng silver. (Bajunya dipinjamkan oleh Aoi)

Setelah mereka sampai di gedung aula, banyak yang tertegun dengan kedatangan Misaki, Sakura, dan Shizuko. Seluruh pandangan terpaku dengan Misaki. Misaki pun merasa bingung karenanya.

"Misaki, kami ingin berdansa. Mau ikut gak?" Sakura bertanya ke Misaki.

"Ah, gak usah. Nanti aku nyusul aja deh."

Setelah Sakura dan Shizuko pergi, Misaki memandangi sekelilingnya. Banyak murid-murid yang sudah berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Misaki menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mencari Yukimura.

Ketika Misaki sedang mencari Yukimura, ada sms di hand phonenya. Nomornya tidak diketahui tetapi isinya begini.

_D__atanglah ke atap sekolah. Aku sedang menunggumu di sana. Jika kau tidak datang kau akan menyesal. _

Begitu selesai membacanya, Misaki teriak dalam hati. "Apa-apaan orang ini? Pake nyuruh-nyuruh ke atap segala!" batin Misaki.

Tapi karena penasaran, Misaki pun pergi ke atap sekolah. Ketika Misaki membuka pintu, Misaki melihat atap sekolah sudah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat yang romantis.

Di tengah-tengah ada bentuk hati yang dibuat dari bunga mawar merah. Lilin-lilin menghiasi di setiap sudut. Yang lebih membuat Misaki terperangah adalah seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah hati tersebut.

Dia mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan masker yang membuatnya terlihat sangat elegan. Begitu orang itu berputar, Misaki masih tidak mengenalinya tetapi begitu melihat mata emeraldnya, Misaki baru menyadari siapa itu.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Misaki. Muka Misaki menjadi merah karenanya. Misaki perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Usui sambil melepaskan topengnya, dia juga melepas topengnya Misaki.

Misaki tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Misaki masih terkejut melihat semua ini.

"Ini semua untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin berdansa berdua denganmu, karena aku tidak ingin diganggu jadi aku membuat tempat ini menjadi tempat dansa," ucap Usui sambil menyetel tape di sebelahnya. Irama musik mulai terdengar dengan begitu indahnya.

"Ayuzawa Misaki... maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Usui menjulurkan tangannya ke Misaki.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Misaki memegang tangan Usui. Usui merapatkan dirinya ke Misaki, memegang pinggangnya. Misaki meletakkan tangannya di bahu Usui. Mereka berdansa dengan pelan.

"Hei, Usui." Tiba-tiba Misaki memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini hanya untuk berdansa denganku?"

"Tidak, masih ada hal lain." Usui tersenyum. Ia menghentikan dansanya dan memandang Misaki dalam-dalam.

"Hari ini kita telah lulus SMA dan segera memasuki universitas. Selama 2 tahun ini aku sudah mengenalmu. Kau banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini." Ucapan Usui membuat Misaki mengangkat alisnya.

"Banyak berubah? Berubah dalam hal apa?" tanya Misaki.

"Hmm... dulu kau adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat membenci laki-laki. Kau tidak pernah memberikan senyummu secara cuma-cuma. Kau selalu bersikap kasar kepada laki-laki. Banyak murid laki-laki yang membencimu. Jujur, aku sangat terkejut karena itu. Tetapi sekarang kau sudah berubah Misaki," kata Usui sambil memegang kedua tangan Misaki.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mukanya memerah.

"Sekarang kau sudah banyak tersenyum. Kau sudah mau mendengarkan pendapat para siswa dan bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan para siswa. Bahkan sekarang tidak sedikit, siswa yang ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Aku sudah muak melihat para siswa itu."

Misaki begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan Usui.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain. Aku tidak ingin melihat laki-laki berjalan di sebelahmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat Shintani berada di sekitarmu..." ucap Usui sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah..." Usui berhenti sejenak. "...Aku," Usui mengelus wajah Misaki, "telah jatuh cinta padamu, Misaki."

"...A..A-apa? Hey, ini bukan saatnya bercanda tahu!" Misaki memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda sekarang?" Usui meraih dagu Misaki dan menatap kedua mata Misaki dalam-dalam.

Ya, Misaki dapat melihat jika pemuda di depannya ini sedang berbicara serius. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Misaki."

Sekali lagi, Misaki terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya, ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya tetapi ia malu untuk mengakuinya. Tetapi ia tidak mau kehilangan Usui. Akhirnya, Misaki memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Aku... a-ku," Misaki berhenti sejenak. "Aku juga cinta padamu, Usui." Mukanya menjadi sangat merah setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Usui menarik Misaki ke dalam pelukannya dan bernapas lega. Misaki membalas memeluk Usui dengan erat. Usui sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Misaki.

Ia menunduk ke arah Misaki...

Misaki berjinjit sedikit...

Dan bibir mereka bertemu...

Usui mengecup bibir Misaki dengan perlahan menikmati momen mereka bersama pertama kali sebagai pasangan..

THE END

Selesai juga ngeditnya, lumayan banyak sih editannya tapi yah.. lumayan lah.. Ya gak? Karena ini berada di cerita yang sama dengan Pesta Dansa yang dulu, menurut kalian mendingan yang itu dihapus atau gak usah? Review yah...


End file.
